Just Maybe
by Skates16
Summary: Jenny thought that maybe the kiss meant nothing to Nate, but he's proving her otherwise. Just maybe he does like her and it's more than some childish crush. One-shot, J/N


_Ok, so my first ever Gossip Girl fanfic! Written out of anger towards Dan... I've just started watching the 2nd season (long story, don't ask) and got up to episode 9 when I really had to write this for my own amusement. I was pissed off at Dan kicking Nate out of the house and then at everyone else by the end of it. But then after writing this I watched the 10th episode and don't hate Dan anymore. xD Ok, so in this fic there is fluff, bordering on the line of lemony, but I stopped there. Because this is the first time I've written something like this and I don't think I can write anymore than this yet. So, uhm, constructive crit is very welcome with pointers or whatever. This was an experiment to see if I could possibly write more fics like this. Ha ha, yeah so... This takes place between episodes 8 and 9 I think, I dunno the names. So, read, enjoy, and tell me know what you think._

**Just Maybe**

Nate confused Jenny to no end. For a few days now he'd been avoiding Jenny and it was driving her crazy; he was the one who'd kissed her! And twice, she may add, if she thought back to a year ago when he thought she was Serena. In actual fact, ever since that kiss that night she couldn't stop thinking about him, though she didn't show it.

Of course that was just a childish crush that slowly faded after time, maybe because Jenny was trying to gain the crown from Blair. But that night, when she could touch his lips again… it all came rushing back to her. That feeling and it excited her, sent her heart racing and her body aching for more.

For Nate Archibald.

Weird, right? Nate, the guy who'd slept with Serena, gone out with Blair, then dated Jenny's friend Vanessa and had an affair with an older woman. Yet he wanted little Jenny Humphrey who was so badly trying to get noticed and make people like her, not treat her like a child.

And wouldn't it be perfect to have a guy that cares for her too? That could possibly love her, or make her feel loved?

Of course not, because Nate was avoiding her. So Jenny would just lock herself in her room and work on her designs. She wouldn't answer her phone, knowing it would be Agnes and she would even tell the model to stay away from the apartment.

"Jenny! Come get breakfast!" She heard her father call that morning while she was busy thinking about Nate. Sighing, she kicked off the duvet and walked out of her room and towards the kitchen. She sent a look at the couch and saw that Nate wasn't there. Not as if she cared; if he didn't nor would she.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Rufus asked her as he pushed a plate of waffles towards her. Again. It seemed like all they ate was waffles.

"Uhm, yeah, I have the morning off." Jenny lied, quickly stuffing her mouth full of waffles. Her dad nodded and then left the kitchen to go to his room. Jenny turned around in her chair, grabbing the waffle she was eating, and was going to make her way back towards her room.

But she was stopped by a sex god coming out of the bathroom.

Jenny dropped her waffle when she saw Nate come out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Yes, just a couple of days ago she'd run into him looking like that, but she hadn't noticed his body. And he wasn't wet like he was now.

Nate noticed Jenny standing in his way and stopped walking, looking a bit uncomfortable as Jenny stared at him. "I, uh, need to get my things."

"Y-yeah, sure." Jenny squeaked, picking up the fallen waffle and quickly dashed into the kitchen and out of Nate's path. She threw her waffle in the bin and turned around to see Nate picking up his stuff off the couch.

"Uh, can I use the bathroom quickly?" She asked. Nate turned around to respond, but Jenny had already sprinted off to the bathroom and closed the door. Though she forgot to lock it.

Jenny stood in front of the mirror, looking at her face. She had bed hair, great. And her skin looked oily. There were just so many things wrong with her this morning, things that would probably repulse Nate…

"No, stop it Jenny." She muttered to herself and then ran the cold tap of water and splashed her face. She dried her face and then looked at herself again. Nothing had really changed, but she needed that to clear her head.

"Ok, now I can go out and face…" Jenny's voice trailed off when the bathroom door was pulled open and there stood Nate, still just wearing that towel. Jenny couldn't help but look at his toned stomach and then at his arms, with his biceps bulging as he crossed them. She then looked up at his face and he seemed to be holding back a smile.

"Face who?" He asked.

"Uh… no one." Once again Jenny's voice seemed to have gone higher. Why? Why was this happening with Nate, she'd known him for a year already and had never acted like this with him. So why now? After their _second_ kiss?

"It wouldn't be me, would it?" He asked, walking into the small bathroom, the door closing behind him. Jenny backed up, not knowing where this was going. But she couldn't stop the increasing of her heart rate or her weak knees as Nate seemed to come closer to her.

"Why you, since you've been avoiding me since the kiss?" She asked. Ah ha, turn it back onto him!

"Who said I was avoiding you?"

"Uh, you haven't spoken to me since that night and every time I'm around, you've left the loft. So please enlighten me Mr. Archibald." Jenny then crossed her arms and tried to look tough, but she was just trying to stand up and keep her balance. She would not let Nate know how he affects her.

"Ok, I don't have an answer for that." Nate said, shrugging and then taking Jenny's arm and pulling her closer to him. Her skin was tingling where he was touching her and she felt the breath leave her lungs. She looked up at Nate, waiting for him to say or do something.

"But hopefully you'll forgive me after this." He whispered, his breath touching her cheek as he said that. And then his lips touched hers. Jenny found herself in heaven again, she was lightheaded and any rationalization left her. Her lips were burning from Nate's kiss and her hands managed to find their way up Nate's chest and around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Nate's hands were rested on her waist, but then moved down to her hips and then up the shirt Jenny was wearing. He pulled her closer to him so her whole body was pressed against his. Jenny gasped as she felt Nate's body against hers and he started kissing her along the jaw line. That's when Jenny lost her balance, but Nate managed to push her up against the wall instead of Jenny ending up on the floor.

"N-Nate." She managed to say before his mouth was on hers again. Once again, an explosion in her head and she didn't feel Nate's hand move down to her thigh and rubbing it. Jenny moaned in the kiss and parted her lips, Nate taking advantage of that. His tongue slid into her mouth and Jenny knew, she knew this was how it was meant to be. The way Nate was kissing her was like nothing she'd ever experienced before in her life.

Nate's hand on Jenny's thigh brought her leg up so it was wrapped around him. Jenny was now trying to pull Nate closer to her; she didn't want this to end. She wanted him; she knew he was the one. He was the one she wanted to have her first time with, she just knew it.

"I want you." She said, breaking away from the kiss.

"Are you sure?" He asked, now looking her in the eyes. Jenny looked back in those eyes and saw the love and admiration for her there.

"Yeah." She said and then pulled his face back to hers. Nate's hands were back on her hips, but now clutching the bottom of her top and pulling it up. Nate did this making sure his hands touched Jenny's skin and he felt her shiver as his hands ran over her stomach. Nate smiled into the kiss as he stopped pulling the shirt up, just below her breasts.

"What's wrong?" She asked when he'd paused. There was now something different in the way Nate was looking at her. His eyes had changed now and he looked like he was going to say something.

But then there was a knock on the door. "Jenny?"

Jenny sat up in bed, looking around. She was in her room, not the bathroom. There was no Nate; because he was still avoiding her.

"Yeah dad?"

"Hurry up; you're going to be late!" He said. Jenny heard her father's footsteps fading away and she lay back in bed.

That dream was like nothing she'd ever had before and it was going to take some getting used to. Seeing Nate again after almost having sex with him in her mind was going to make things even weirder between the two.

Which is why Jenny was going to throw herself into her work, starting today. Hopefully she'll forget all about the dream if the time arises when she and Nate have to face and talk about what went down.

Just maybe.


End file.
